God's Messenger
by Kyoya Lawliet
Summary: You've heard the story of the Zodiac banquet, but did you know God had a messenger to tell all the animals? The fox, known as a spirit's messenger, was also the messenger of God.


The forest was green as ever, the sunlight shined through the treetops leaving an evening glow all around us. The air was scented with strawberries and mint, and the wind carried the sweet songs of the birds filling the sky. From this spot on the ground, it was clear to see a small garden a few feet off in the distance. Beside this treasure was a man with perfect silver hair. The long parts of his hair cropped his delicate jawline. The boy's name was Yuki Sohma, and his faded purple eyes seemed brighter than his usual lonely shade.

It had been nearly a decade since I'd last talked to him, never had the chance. But now I was sent to look over him, watch him and report back. My mission was to become close to him and gain his trust, have him tell me everything for someone's greedy needs. I had no choice in the matter, so I had to do what I was told…and yet… I am way to shy! It'd been a week since I was sent away, though, all I'd been doing is practically stalking him.

I shook my white furred head and returned my gaze to the charming boy. Letting out a deep breath, I propped my soft paws up on the log in front of me. _Today, definitely today. _I pranced through the woods, my fluffy black and white tail flailing behind me. I headed back towards the small cave I had been staying in. It was dark, damp and rather dreary, but it was still better than where I had stayed before. Besides, I had several rats and a few wolves for friends. They were good company, but I was sure to tell them not to reveal my secret.

Once I had arrived, I searched through my bag and found a black tank top, black under garments, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white convers. I pulled them over to the corner of the cave and changed into my human state, quickly dressing myself. _Yes, I was part human. _I then crawled from my cave, said goodbye to a few rats that were sleeping nearby, and ran in the direction of the Sohma estate. I was determined, motivated, inspired! But then why… why was I cowering behind a tree?

Yuki was just arriving home and was greeted by a tall black haired man dressed in a grey kimono. I knew about Yuki's secret as well as Kureno's, but the other ten were unknown to me. This made me question everyone associated with Yuki. Were they part of the zodiac? Were they simply normal people? It bothered me…

I again shake my head, my long black hair swaying back and forth. I needed to go up there and talk with them. _But what do I say?! … That's a very good question. _I lowered my head and thought for a bit. _Ooooh, I have absolutely no idea! _

I looked back at Yuki's house and found a sweet little female leaving the house. She had mid-length brown hair with navy blue ribbons. _What's a girl doing there?! _I took a deep breath. _Calm down, not the problem here. _I stared down at my feet. _Come on, move. Move feet, move! _Stepping forward, my foot found a twisted branch and I was sent tumbling down the small hill, landing a few feet from Yuki's house. _Crap…_ A bit scatterbrained, I get up and find a place to hide. It wasn't very successful in the fact that I was called back to the house by the tall black haired man. I slowly come out of my hiding spot, which was behind a bush, and shuffled over toward the man.

"Hello there miss, what are you doing here?" The man said softly.

"I-I… nnn I… person…watch…sorry!" I covered my face and shrunk down so my knees were pressed to my chest.

"My name is Shigure, what is yours?" It was easy to hear the held back laughter escaping his lips.

I stood up but kept my head down. "M-my name is Ziyanna Shiryo. N-Nice to meet you." I flinched. "Ah! I'm sorry for the intrusion…"

Shigure chuckled rather loudly, "It's fine, it's fine." He waved his hand up and down.

I stepped back, pulling my shoulders up to my ears. My face was flushed a bright red due to my embarrassment. _This is NOT how I wanted this to go… _

Suddenly serious, Shigure said, "I am curious as to why you're here though. This whole area is Sohma property after all."

_Like I didn't know that already…_

Just then Yuki came and joined Shigure, his expression seemed rather angry. "What's going on here?"

_Yuki! _"Y-yu…" My face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Yuki gave me a once over then turned to Shigure. "Who is this?"

"Ziyanna Shiryo…" I said, answering for him.

"Yes, Shiryo-san here was hiding from us." Shigure swooned.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out as I bowed my head.

"Now, miss Shiryo, can you please tell us why you are here exactly?" Yuki said with a silky voice.

_Tell the truth? Half-truth? I'm certainly not going to LIE… _"I was sent here by someone from the Sohma estate." _Perfect response!_

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other, and then back at me. "Really?" They said simultaneously.

"May I come in, please?" I fiddled with my fingers, I hadn't been this nervous in a long time!

"Sure." Yuki and Shigure led me to the entrance of their house and we went inside. The house was large and quite spacious. It was a modern take on a traditional Japanese home, paper sliding doors and kotatsu tables. The smell of tea was strong and quickly filled my nose.

The room they took me to was the livening room…or the dining room…probably both. Either way, it had a warm feeling about it, peaceful almost. In the room itself wasn't much, a small kotatsu and a television. A few side tables lined the walls with a variety of plants on them.

The men sat me down at the kotatsu table and sat themselves in front of me. Yuki had a quizzical expression, and I knew he wanted answers. _Who wouldn't?_

"Who sent you?" Shigure said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh uh… I wasn't so sure of the… name… but! He sent me to go talk to you. You see… I'm enrolling into the same school Yuki is attending and need a parental figure to assist with that… So I was sent to you…" I was sure to keep my head down, my long black bangs covering my eyes.

_Not exactly true, but I had to come up with SOMETHING to get close to_ _Yuki..._

"Parental figure?" Yuki looked like he was about to laugh.

Shigure gave Yuki a sullen glare, "You're not part of the Sohma family, right? So I don't see why someone would send you to me for that. Don't you have parents of your own?"

"No… actually I never knew my parents. I was raised by the person I told you about from the Sohma family. He couldn't enroll me though…so he said. So he sent me to you, please?"

They replied with a taken aback expression that left them nearly speechless. It was like that for a while until Shigure spoke up. "Sure, I'm not sure if the school will allow me, but I'll do my best." A gleeful smile covered his face.

I too, smiled; it was a small smile that probably wasn't noticeable, but nevertheless a smile. "Thank you… thank you very much!"

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." Shigure chuckled with that strange hand movement of his.

"Now that that's out of the way… Miss Shiryo, why exactly were you hiding?" said Yuki.

"Oh! Uh that's because…" I began twisting a few silky strands of hair around my finger. "That's because I'm… unbelievable shy…I don't really talk to people much."

"Cute!" Shigure said with a song-like voice.

Yuki in turn smacked him on the head, "That's fine, but it's no need to hide. It makes you seem rather suspicious though."

"I'm sorry! I-I guess I'll get going then." I stood up quickly and bowed my head. "Thank you for allowing me into your home, also for taking part in my enrollment."

"Wait, about that. Where is it you live?" Shigure asked, standing as well.

"I'll just return here tomorrow morning. If…that's alright with you." I began fiddling with my fingers once again.

"Oh, sure. Meet about an hour before school begins. Have a good rest of the night Shiryo-san." Shigure gave me a quick nod then led me out of the house.

I was already leaving the house, but I could hear parts of their conversation.

"That was rather strange, don't you think?"

"I thought she was adorable."

"Pervert." I heard a loud smacking sound.

"Heh heh… I wonder…knows… curse…" Their voices drifted off too far for me to hear much of the conversation, so I quit listening in. It was probably rude to eavesdrop anyways.

I sped back to my cave to sleep. It was nearly 10:00, and to be honest, I was exhausted. Tomorrow I would start attending the same school as Yuki. _I wonder if things will play out correctly this way…_

* * *

**I feel that this situation is kinda awkward. I'm going back and forth as to whether I should have her stay with them and Tohru, or for her to just go to the same school. Can I have your opinions?**


End file.
